lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Cycle (Legacy)
The Days or Daily Cycle routine is a sequence of 'Stages' or 'Phases' that X (the player) has to go through to progress with the facility and its abnormalities. This is one of the main mechanics of the game, which make the limitations of time, following a chronological order, remembering events and creating 'checkpoints'. The Daily Cycle contain 3 'Phases', in the order of: 'Story', where the player will have a conversation with Angela and progress with the storyline of the game; 'Deployment', where the player can assign agents to the available departments and slots, hire employees, and do research, and 'Management', where the player can start with the managing process, such as ordering works and suppression to the Abnormalities, to produce enough energy to end the day, which is the most important part of the game to continue the cycle. When ending this last phase, the player will receive LOB Points and agents may be promoted, and afterwards, it will start the 'Story' phase of the next day. When starting a New Game, the player will start on Day 1, followed by the Daily Cycle routine. When loading from a previous checkpoint, it will skip to the respective day of the checkpoint, skipping the 'Story' phase, going directly to the 'Deployment' phase of that day. Story Phase The Story Phase is focused on progressing the storyline, involving usually a talk with Angela, through a text-like computer log, sometimes with a few available options, and also giving the player the option to check 'Key-words', useful notes and memos. This phase doesn't require any abilities of the player at all, just minor attention to the backstory around Lobotomy and its characters, and can be skipped. Once the player is done, usually by choosing an option or pressing 'Connection Termination', the player can press a button to end this phase and proceed to the 'Deployment' Phase. Additionally, at the start of a new day, Angela will say a special quote for each Last Observation achieved on the previous day. This phase is skipped when loading from a checkpoint, on the same day, going directly to Deployment Phase, and also in Challenge Mode. Deployment Phase The Deployment Phase are the preparations before any real management starts. On the first day of a new game, the player will receive a tutorial about this phase, describing parts of it. In this phase, the player is given a simple map of the available departments, the goal of the day, which is an amount of energy to produce; a list of idle agents, information about the departments, the method to assign and unassign agents to such departments, equipment for the agents, a way to hire them and a method to do research. The player can spend any amount of time to perform changes and check information. Most of the actions, like hiring agents and unlocking research costs LOB Points, the currency of the game. When reaching a specific day, the player will unlock a new department and a checkpoint on the same day. Loading a checkpoint will make the player start on this phase rather than the story phase. Once the player feels satisfied with their choices, they can proceed to start the 'Management' Phase. The player can't proceed to the next phase if a department doesn't have at least 1 agent assigned to it. Management Phase The Management Phase is the part where the player will start to work on the abnormalities through the employees, to produce energy and reach the goal. This phase is the most important of the cycle because ending this in a fail state will reset progress back to the last checkpoint. The objective of this phase is to produce a specific amount of energy with the abnormalities, to end the day. The player can assign employees to do Works on the Abnormalities, to change their mood, which will define the production of energy. Different events may happen in this phase if is not handled carefully, including Abnormalities triggering their abilities, employees entering in panic and others harmful events. Once the energy bar is completed, it will enter in a 'Refining Process', when the collected energy will start to become 'Refined', and once finished, the day will end successfully. If the player end having all the agents dead, out of control or panicked, the player will fail the day and forced to restart from a previous checkpoint. Any information collected about the Abnormalities will be saved for future runs. When the day ends successfully, a summary of the current day will appear, showing which employees were promoted, and the player will also receive LOB Points, depending of the day. After that, it will proceed to the next day, moving to the 'Story' Phase, and repeating the cycle. In Challenge Mode, it will skip directly to the 'Deployment' phase. Trivia * Plague Doctor is the only Abnormality at the moment, which triggers an effect in the Deployment Phase instead the Management Phase. Category:Game Mechanics